Poseidon's Daughter
by CHBLeoNico
Summary: Percy has a sister. What! A couple of the demigods go on a journey and find that their friend might be an enemy. Will they be able to get back to Camp safely?
1. Chapter 1

**Sup people. I have already written a couple stories, so go check those out. Spoilers for HoH.**

 **Disclaimer: I own the plot and a couple of characters. The rest belong to Rick Riordan.**

It was the first day of summer. Finally. I had waited for this day forever.

This weekend I would go camping with my friends.

We had a few rules: Two people per tent. At most, two bags per person. No make-up. I didn't wear any, so it wouldn't matter.

I got up, took a shower, and slipped on some jeans and a blue t-shirt.

I raced down the stairs and grabbed a bowl of cereal.

"Woah slow down, Flash." My mom loved to tease me with nicknames.

"Yep. Barry Allen. Fastest man alive. Well wo-man." My mom chuckled.

"Are you ready for your trip?"

I scoffed. "I was ready yesterday."

Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it. You. Finish eating." My mom left the room, and answered the door.

"Oh hi Piper. How are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

"I'm doing well. Allison should be done in a minute."

"Nope." I said, entering the room. "I'm done now."

I picked up my bag. "Let's go." I said anxiously.

My mom pulled me into a hug. "Goodbye, I'll see you in a couple days."

"Bye mom." I said.

My mom released me. I walked over to Piper.

"Let's go." I said. "I'm ready."

We walked out of my house and got into Annabeth's car. She was older than us, but still our friend. We drove up to a camp site.

We decided to go off-trail. We found a place we liked and set up camp.

Ten minutes later, after we had gotten everything set up, a few specific boys came, and raided our camp.

"Percy. What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked.

"The same thing as you of course. Camping."

The boys set up their tents ten feet away from ours. Charming.

I noticed Jason, Leo, Percy, Grover, and some other kid I didn't know. I walked up to him.

"Who might you be?" I asked. He turned to me. His eyes were startlingly blue.

"I might be Raiden." Cool.

Then Juniper came out from behind a tree and just acted like she'd been there all along.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"Finding wood." She said nervously. I couldn't bombard her with any more questions because Grover came up to her and occupied her.

I turned around and studied Raiden. He had black hair and blue eyes. Other than that, he kind of reminded me of Jason.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Piper calling me. She was asking about the tent we were sharing.

I went over to her and was busy for the next half an hour, rearranging stuff. I caught Jason's eye. He mouthed sorry and moved on. Oh, I was gonna kick his sorry butt later.

When we were done, Annabeth made dinner.

The rest of us played Frisbee.

Raiden threw it to Jason, but I caught it faster than he did.

"What was that for?"

"Oh. I mean we're just playing Frisbee right? No competition there." I kept doing this until Annabeth called dinner. Then we all raced to get dinner first.

I beat them all. Dinner was good. The good old tin-foil dinners.

We scarfed down our food and made a fire to sit around. We told 'scary' stories, made s'mores, and then went to sleep.

In the morning I got up and decided to prank the boys. Percy and Leo were in the same tent. I went over to their tent, slowly unzipped it, and plashed water in their faces. They woke up immediately. Percy was totally dry. How?

"Allison." Leo shouted. "I need at least eight hours of sleep unless you want me to be grumpy. Do you want to see my bad side?"

"I thought I was looking at it."

"Oh you little." Leo got up and ran out of the tent. He still had his sleeping bag on his legs, so he fell. Eventually, he maneuvered it off. He started chasing me, yelling.

Jason and Raiden woke up, and left their tent. They saw Leo chasing me. Then they looked at Percy.

"She plashed water on us and insulted Leo about his bad side."

"Oh, got it." Jason said.

Leo was starting to slow down.

"How-are-you-that-fast?" Leo said through gasps of air.

"I run track. Every year. And I run on my own free time."

"I give up." Leo said. I pumped my fist in the air.

"By the way Jason, I was mad at you yesterday, so expect something." He looked a little scared. Piper had told him my karma stories. I get mad, you get karma.

"What exactly should I expect?" So cute, I'm not going to voluntarily tell him. Idiot.

"Oh, you'll know it when you see it."

The rest of the morning, he was on egg-shells.

"Why exactly are you mad at me?" Really? So naïve.

"You gave me a 'sorry' look when I was helping Piper. You could have helped me, instead of feeling or acting sorry for me." Then I stormed off. I went and sat by the water. I took my shoes off and dipped my feet in.

It felt really good. I haven't done this in a while. A shadow loomed over me. Percy sat down beside me.

"So, you like the water?" Weird question.

"Yeah. I've always been drawn to it." Percy looked like he put that information into a mental filing cabinet.

"You know how Piper speaks when she wants you to do something?"

"Yeah." Percy responded.

"It really bugs me. It's like she's trying to use her words to make us work for her. It's really annoying." Percy dipped his hand in the water.

"Do her words make you want to do it?"

"No. She just has a commanding voice, and bosses everyone around."

"Okay. We should probably get back to camp." He stood up and pulled me up next to him. I looked at the ground. "What's wrong?"

"I feel a little bit bad for what I did to Jason." Percy looked confused "I was mad at him yesterday. Now let's go."

 **What did she do to Jason? Well, hope you liked the chapter.**

 **Peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup people. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own the plot and a couple of characters. The rest belong to Rick Riordan.**

We walked back to camp, I could hear yelling. I motioned for us to go into the bush.

We walked over to the bush and looked through it. Jason was holding up a rubber snake.

Yes, my plan is in action.

Suddenly, the snake burst into flames, revealing Jason's coin he thought he lost.

"You took Jason's sword-coin?" What? Sword?

"Yes." Percy now had a serious face on.

Jason looked incredulous. "She stole my coin." I started laughing. I couldn't help it. Percy got up and walked away. Then Jason came up to me.

"This is the only thing I have from my mom. It's important to me. Don't ever touch it again." I had stopped laughing. It wasn't funny anymore.

We walked back to camp. I got in my tent. I put my lock on the zipper, so no-one could get in.

I started crying. I made sure I was silent. I didn't want anyone to ask me if I was okay.

The thing is, I'm not okay.

I was trying to play a joke on Jason, and instead I got a mental-beat down. From him no less.

"Open the door please." Piper said.

"No"

"Open the door." She did that thing again. It made me angry.

"No. I don't have to do what you say."

She walked away after that.

I stayed in the tent until dinner.

"Come out for dinner. You need to eat." It was Percy. I finally obliged. I got up and walked out of the tent. Everyone was already eating.

I got some food and sat at least twenty feet away from the fire. I was looking at the stars.

Raiden walked up to me and sat down.

"Hi." He said. I was glad he didn't ask if I was okay. That would annoy me.

"Hi." We sat there for a couple minutes. I was about to get up, but something stopped me. Raiden. He seemed so lonely.

"Wanna go make some s'mores?" I asked.

He smiled side long at me. "Would I ever."

We ran over to the fire and grabbed the marshmallows. We took half of them, but made sure there was enough for everyone else. Leo wasn't happy, but we didn't care. We both made five s'mores. They were delicious.

I still felt a little awkward around Jason, so I made sure never to glance in his direction.

"Well." Annabeth said after a while. "I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late." The thing is, none of us went to sleep.

Annabeth found us all sleeping on one another in the morning. I was the only one awake. She didn't notice.

I was laying on Raiden. His breathing was a steady rhythm. I didn't want to leave, but I decided to.

I found a piece of paper, and wrote a note.

 _Going to the river._

Then I left. I walked down to the river.

I put my feet in. Surprisingly, the water wasn't cold and I wasn't wet.

I dipped my hand in, I wasn't wet. I decided to experiment. When I was finally done, I had gone half way through the water. I decided to head back.

I walked through the wildlife. It was a beautiful morning. All the flowers and newly grown grass could be seen.

I walked back into camp.

"Finally. We were going to send Percy and Raiden to go look for you." Piper said.

I didn't respond. I got my sketch book from my tent and sat down in the middle of camp. Nobody disturbed me.

I started drawing and coloring the nature all around me. When I was done, I was satisfied. It looked awesome.

I got up and put my sketch pad away. We were still staying one more night, so we had to figure out what to do.

We decided to play hide-and-seek. Piper was it.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." Immediately Jason and Raiden walked out.

"Dang it." They said at the same time.

Piper continued looking. Eventually, she found Percy.

She wasn't finding me anytime soon.

I was sitting as high as I could, in the tallest tree I could find. I could see Annabeth at base camp reading.

The clouds darkened. Lightning flashed in the distance. I took that as a clue to get down.

When I was safely on the ground, I hid in the brush.

"I give up." Piper said.

Then two sets of hands grabbed me.

Percy and Raiden were taking me somewhere. Where? I could only guess.

We walked up towards the river. They threw me in. I resurfaced and pulled Percy in with me.

"You're not getting away that easily" I said once he resurfaced. He pulled me under again.

Then we were wrestling. It was like the water was trying to help us, but didn't know who to help. We resurfaced, Percy on top of me.

"Do you yield?"

"Yield." I said grudgingly.

We got out of the water, perfectly dry. No one commented on that.

We walked back to camp. Annabeth was still reading, Piper and Jason were talking, and Grover and Juniper were sitting under a tree talking.

"So." Annabeth said, closing her book. "Where's Leo." We all three facepalmed. We went back into the woods, calling Leo's name.

We found him sleeping under the shade off a tree. I nudged him. His eyes opened. He looked at me.

"Hi. What's up?"

"C'mon." I said. We walked straight back to camp, Leo in tow.

"There you are. Now let's do something a little bit more organized."

"You're right." I said. I walked up to her. "Tag. You're it." Then I ran off to a safe distance.

Annabeth stood up.

"You want to play that game? With me?"

"Yeah. With you. Tag isn't very much strategy. Bring it."

She started running towards me. I ran in the other direction and tripped over Leo.

I got up as fast as I could.

"Sorry." I yelled while running form Annabeth.

Everyone stood there, watching us.

Annabeth decided she was too tired to keep chasing me, so she tagged Piper.

Piper then started to run after me. I was getting tired, so I decided I would cross the river, to catch a breath.

As soon as I touched the water, power surged through me. My energy was back. I out ran everybody else after that. All of them ending up breathing heavily, except Percy.

We wrestled on the ground. Then fell in the water. We decided to call it a tie, and headed back to camp.

"Wow. You're fast."

"Yes I'm Barry Allen. Fastest wo-man alive." Everybody laughed at that.

An hour later, we had had dinner and decided to go to bed.

 **Hope you liked the chapter.**

 **Peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup people. Here's a new chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own the plot and a couple of characters. The rest belong to Rick Riordan.**

I woke up. It was the end of our camping trip. I was going back home today

I did want to see my mom, but I didn't want to leave all this nature behind.

I got out of the tent and, again, went down to the river.

When I got there, I did what I normally do; dipped my feet in.

I was sitting there minding my own business when someone grabbed me, and put their hand over my mouth. I freaked out.

Suddenly, the water bent to my will, and it was attacking the person behind me. They let me go. I didn't have time to see who it was, I ran back to camp.

Everyone was up except Percy. I checked his tent.

"Where's Percy?" I asked hesitantly.

"He went on a walk." Annabeth said. Percy did it. He really scared me.

"Why that little." I muttered.

"Why are you cursing Percy?" Jason asked.

"You'll see when he gets back." I crossed my arms and waited.

A few minutes later, Percy walked out of a clearing.

"You." I said. He saw the glare on my face, and suddenly looked nervous.

"Don't be mad at me. I was testing something."

"Don't be mad at you?" I scoffed. "Yeah right. You scared me half to death."

"It was important."

"What's so important that you have to act like you're kidnapping me? I thought I'd never see you or anyone else again. Well you succeeded, I don't want to see you ever again." With that I stormed into my tent and locked it again.

I could hear them talking outside. Annabeth was scolding Percy.

His excuse was something about how I was a child of Poseidon. I must have heard him wrong.

I got my sketch pad out and started drawing.

What did I draw? Some representation of how I thought I looked splashing Percy in the face. It kind of made me feel better.

"Allison, let me in please." Annabeth. I unlocked the tent and let her in.

"I'm sorry for what Percy did, but we have to leave." I really didn't want to. But that meant I could ignore Percy for the rest of eternity.

"Fine. Let's go." We got out of the tent, and started putting all our personal belonging in the car. Then we packed the tents up.

Percy came and tried to say sorry a couple of times, but I ignored him.

We put all of camp away, and left. I was glad the boys had their own car. Through the whole trip, I was listening to music, drowning the world out.

I listened to 5sos, Fallout Boy, and Panic at the Disco. All in all, it was a good ride.

Annabeth dropped me off at my house and said she'd see me tomorrow.

I walked in.

"Mom. I'm home." I walked into her room. She was still asleep.

I wrote her a note saying I was going for a walk.

I walked to Central Park. It was raining. I didn't care. I loved the rain.

It smelled so good. It gave me new energy.

I wanted to get wet, so I did.

It was weird. If I wanted to get wet I would, otherwise I wouldn't.

I was sitting near a tree, when Percy came up to me. He was perfectly dry.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd get this mad at me." I scoffed

"Really?"

"I see your point. Will you forgive me?" I thought for a minute.

"Fine. But if you ever do something like that ever again, I swear, you're dead. By the way, how are you dry?" He looked confused for a second.

"Oh. Well it's a long story, you'll have to wait to figure it out." Ugh really?

"I should get back home." I stood up, he did too.

"I'll walk you home." I ignored him and started walking back home. He followed me.

I got back home and walked inside. I turned around.

"Bye Percy." Then I slammed the door in his face.

"What was that for?" My mom asked.

"He annoyed me. And I don't want to see his face for any longer than I have to." My mom looked confused.

"We pretty much had a pranking war, and he did something irreversible."

"Okay. Well I'm glad you're home. Did you have fun?"

I nodded. "We played hide-and-seek and totally forgot about Leo. Percy, Raiden, and I were sent to look for him. We found him sleeping under a pine tree. He looked so innocent that we were kind of mad at him." I laughed a little bit.

"Well, it sounds like you had a lot of fun."

"Yeah, I did."

"Well let's have some lunch."

We went into the kitchen and ate sandwiches. After we were done, I went into my room. It needed to be cleaned. I listened to my music while cleaning.

At about 4:30 I was done, but I didn't want to leave my room. I laid on my bed and sang to my music. At 6:30 my mom came in and said it was time for dinner.

We had spaghetti and meatballs and garlic bread. It was delicious.

"Annabeth said I was invited to go to the movies with them tomorrow. Can I go?"

"Sure." We finished eating and started watching High School Musical. I know it's kind of a childish movie, but we always watch it.

We finished all three movies and it was about 1:00 in the morning.

"Well I guess it's time for bed." My mom said. I walked back to my room, said goodnight, and went to bed.

 **I hope you liked the chapter.**

 **Peace out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the new chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own the plot and a couple of characters. The rest belong to Rick Riordan.**

I woke up, ready for the day.

I got up, took a quick shower, got dressed, and went downstairs.

By the time I had eaten breakfast, it was 8:30. Annabeth was going to come pick me up at 9:00. I played on my phone until I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." I called.

Someone did come in, not who I was expecting.

It was a boy around my age. He had black hair, pale olive skin, and brown eyes.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Nico di Angelo. One of Percy's friends."

"Another one of you. Aren't there enough?" He looked at me, curiously.

"You'll find I'm nothing like Percy and Jason. C'mon. Their waiting for us."

"I'm leaving, mom. Bye."

"Bye. Be safe."

We walked out the door and got into Annabeth's car.

Leo and Jason were in the back. Nico joined them. Raiden had gotten out of the car to let us in. I got in next to Percy and Raiden sat down beside me. Annabeth and Piper were sitting in the front. Of course. Leave me with the boys.

Annabeth turned to face us. "Okay guys. The nearest theater is an hour away, so get comfortable."

I forgot to mention that my mom and I lived on the very outskirts of New York. You practically couldn't see the empire state building from there.

I got a bit more comfortable, and put me earbuds in. After ten minutes of driving I felt myself doze off. I didn't have any dreams which was a bit peculiar, but whatever.

Forty-five minutes later, I woke up.

My head was rested on Raiden's shoulder. I sat up.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"It's okay." He said.

"Five minutes, guys." Piper called. We sat there doing whatever until we got there.

We were going to watch The Greatest Showman.

We bought some popcorn and candy and went into the movie. I shared popcorn with Raiden. I made sure never to touch his hand because it sent tingles through my arm.

When the movie ended, we left.

We walked out of the movie theater. It was raining slightly.

"Guys." I said. "What's that?" I pointed at something that looked like a woman with wings and bird feet.

Percy's face turned serious. "Harpy." He said.

"Harpy? What's that?" No one answered me.

Percy took a pen out of his pocket. He uncapped it and it turned into a sword. Jason pulled his coin out of his pocket and flipped it. It turned into a sword. Annabeth and Piper had daggers. Leo set his hand on fire. Nico pulled a sword out of nowhere. And Raiden pulled to rings off his hand and they turned into a bow and arrow.

Percy looked at me. "Click the extra button on your watch." I gave him a confused look. "Now."

I clicked the button and it turned into a sword right before my eyes. It was just the right weight. Not too heavy for its size.

Percy charged the so called Harpy. It flung him ten feet away.

Annabeth ran over to him, but I knew he'd be fine. It was raining. Don't know how I knew, I just did. Everyone else charged the Harpy. It flung open its wings and everyone went flying.

The Harpy looked at me. Fear passed through me.

It charged me. I raised my sword.

I have never trained before, but I knew what to do. Just as it was about to slash me, I dodged out of the way. I turned around as fast as I could, and I cut it in the back. It exploded into gold dust.

Everyone gathered around me. "Good job. Are you okay?" Percy asked.

"Yeah." It was still raining and I felt new power surge through me.

"Let's go before anything else tries to kill us." Nico suggested.

"Okay let's go." I said. We left on our hour long ride. Sadly to say, I fell asleep again. This time on Percy.

An hour later, Percy was trying to wake me up. He was shaking me.

"Allison. We're here, wake up." I opened my eyes to see Percy looking at me.

"What is up with me and sleeping in cars?"

Percy shrugged. We got out and went into my house.

My mom was sitting on the couch, reading.

"Ms. Jones. It's time for Allison to learn about her father." Annabeth said. My mom looked up, and her face paled slightly.

"What? How do you know he isn't dead?"

"Your dad is a Greek God. There is a camp you have to go to, to be safe. Percy will take you. Go." I was thoroughly confused. "Go pack your bags." I walked back to my room. I started packing.

When I was done, I left my room and went back into the other room.

My mom stood up. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Be safe. I'll see you at the end of summer. Goodbye." I gave her a hug.

"Bye." I said. Tears welled up in my eyes. A few of them fell. My mom let me go.

I turned around and wiped my eyes.

"Well, let's go." We left my house and got in Annabeth's car.

We drove to Long Island and stopped.

"Why are we stopping?"

"This is where camp is." Percy said matter-of-factly.

We got out and walked up a hill. Standing at the top was a lion, goat, and snake put together.

"Chimera." Annabeth said. We got our weapons out and prepared to fight the Chimera.

It charged us, all heads pointed in a different direction. If you didn't think a goat was scary, you probably would after you saw this one.

The lion went after Percy and the snake after Jason.

We fought hard, until Annabeth called us off.

"You have to stab it right where the animals meet." We took in that information and started fighting again. The rest of the group were off gathering healers just in case.

We all parried and cut the monster. We knew it was helpless. All at once we lunged for the middle of the body, but the lion snapped at my leg. Blinding pain seared through me.

I stumbled, but kept going. I had to finish this.

I leapt at the Chimera again. This time we all got our swords right where we wanted them. Before it disintegrated, the lion bit Percy's leg, the goat bit Jason's arm, and the snake bit my shoulder.

It exploded into gold dust and blew away.

Then before I could do anything, my legs gave out. Percy and I collapsed. Jason and Annabeth ran over to us. I saw Jason's eyes looking worried, and then I blacked out.

 **Hope you liked the chapter. Don't hate me for leaving you on a cliffhanger.**

 **Peace out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the new chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own the plot and a couple of characters. The rest belong to Rick Riordan.**

I woke up, my shoulder and leg hurting. I opened my eyes.

Raiden was sitting on the cot next to mine, reading something. Percy was on the other cot, sleeping.

I started to sit up, and winced. Raiden looked at me.

"You're not supposed to get up yet." He said.

"Yeah, well, why would I want to? I probably can't stand on my leg." I heard shifting. Percy was awake.

He sat up and looked at his leg.

"Will." He called. Will walked into the room.

"Oh you're awake. Have some nectar. You too Allison. Anyway, you were calling?"

"Shouldn't my leg be better by now?"

"The Chimera had some sort of poison that keeps you from healing fast. You'll probably be able to walk tomorrow. Allison, you might not want to get up until Wednesday."

"What?" I yelled. "I was out for a whole day?"

"Well it was more like two days."

I sputtered, then laid down and folded my arms. I wanted to get up and be productive. Sitting here was plain boring.

"Fine. But I request a coloring book, and Harry Potter."

"Okay. Anything from you Perce?" He aimed that at me.

"No. Nothing. I'll survive the day." Will left and brought back a few coloring books, crayons, and Harry Potter.

Throughout the day, Percy asked me random questions. Raiden came in every once in a while to see how I was doing. I ate when Raiden brought us food. I was beginning to get tired.

After I ate, and read for a while, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up my shoulder searing with pain. It was steaming.

"Will!" I screamed. He raced into the room and saw my arm. A scared look passed across his face.

"Okay. I'm going to give you anesthesia so you fall asleep."

"I don't care what you do, just do it." Will gave me a shot, and I started to feel really tired. I laid back down, and fell asleep.

I woke up my shoulder still hurting.

Will was standing near me looking worried. When he saw I was up, he was looked a bit relieved.

"Allison, the venom from the snake bite had started to work its way into your system. I got it out, just before it reached your heart. You'll be sore for a while, but safe."

"Okay. Sounds good." I winced when I sat up. My leg looked bad. Lots of scratches.

"Well, if you feel alright, you are free to leave. It's almost lunch time."

"Okay. I can handle that. Will you call Raiden for me?"

"Yeah." Will walked out of the room and onto the porch. "Raiden!" He shouted.

A few minutes later, Raiden walked in.

"Did you need something, Will?"

"Yeah. Allison's awake. She wanted you to escort her to the pavilion."

I scoffed. "Liar. I just wanted someone with me, for if I needed something. Raiden is the only one that would actually do it." Not really. I just liked him.

"C'mon. Let's go." He helped me get up, and we left the building.

I could see Annabeth helping Percy hobble along to the dining pavilion.

"Hey." I yelled. They waved. "Are you having fun there?"

"Yeah. Are you?" I nodded. We met up and finished walking the distance to the pavilion.

We got to the pavilion and a sign appeared above my head.

A trident? I was Poseidon's child.

Chiron kneeled. Everyone else did too, except Percy, Annabeth, and Raiden.

"Hail, daughter of Poseidon." The campers repeated this. Percy looked really excited.

We walked over to our table, sat down, and ate our food.

Will made me go back to the infirmary for the rest of the day and night. I grudgingly agreed.

The lights were turned off at curfew, but I couldn't sleep. So ignoring Will's rules, I went and sat on the porch. Apparently Raiden had the same idea.

He walked out of Zeus' cabin and sat on the stairs. He sat there for a few minutes. When he looked over and saw me, he walked over.

"You're supposed to be in bed, asleep."

"I couldn't sleep. Besides, what about you?"

"I also couldn't sleep." He looked up. "It looks nice out tonight." I looked at him.

"Yeah." He looked at me. We stared into each other's eyes.

Before we knew it, we were kissing.

We broke apart.

"Go get some sleep." He said.

"Fine. But you have to, too."

"Okay." Then we parted ways and went to bed.

 **Hope you liked the chapter.**

 **Peace out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own the plot and a couple of characters. The rest belong to Rick Riordan.**

In the morning Raiden came and got me.

We walked to the pavilion, and I sat down at my table. Percy was already there.

"Feeling better?" I asked.

"Yeah are you?" I nodded.

"I know Will said not to, but I want to go to the beach after breakfast. Want to come?"

"Sure." After breakfast was over, we made our way down to the beach.

We sat in the middle of the current, looking at the ocean.

"I don't know about you, but I'm feeling a little bit better. I know the Chimera bites won't heal, but I feel better." I was mainly voicing my thoughts.

"Yeah. I always feel better when I'm in the water." Just then a thought struck me.

"Percy, when we were playing hide-and-seek in the woods, I was hiding in the tallest tree, and storm clouds started to rumble a little, so I got down. Why would Zeus try and hit me?"

"He might have sensed Poseidon's kid's presence, and thought it was mine. He hates me." Percy must have seen the look on my face, because he added, "He thought I stole his lightning bolt, and I'm Poseidon's kid. He broke his pact by having me, and so yeah. I think you get it."

Honestly, I didn't get it, but whatever.

Raiden came up near the shore.

"Percy, Annabeth wants to see you."

"Am I in trouble?" He shrugged. "Well I should go." Then he left. I got up too, and walked over to Raiden.

When I got out of the water, my leg stung with pain. I winced.

"What's wrong?"

"The water was soothing my bite, now it stings. A lot."

"C'mon. We can get you some Ambrosia." I tried to walk normally, but I failed and started limping.

Raiden noticed.

"Do you need support?" I nodded.

"If it isn't too much to ask." I said through gritted teeth. He put my arm around him, and gave me balance, and support.

Soon we were at the infirmary. We walked in, and Will looked alert.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just need some Ambrosia." He left and came back with a square of it.

I nibbled on it, lost in thought. 'What do I do all summer long, if I'm hurt the entire time?'

"Well." Raiden said, rousing me out of my thoughts. "I'm gonna go practice. See you later."

"Wait. I want to come." Will didn't look happy.

"Are you sure?" Raiden asked. I nodded.

We left and walked to the training area.

I watched as Raiden practiced on a dummy. My leg was feeling okay, so I decided to go do something.

"Hey Raiden? Can we fight? My leg is feeling fine, and I'm bored."

"Sure. If you absolutely want to." I walked down and pushed the extra button on my watch.

Raiden looked at me expectantly like 'Ladies first.' That rattled me.

I ran up to him. Our swords clashed. We kept dodging each other's blocks.

Soon, my leg started to hurt slightly. I ignored it and kept fighting. I was determined to win.

With ever blow, I winced on the inside, trying not to show it.

Eventually, I knocked his sword out of his hand.

"Do you yield?" He looked me in the eye.

"Never." He ran from me, while I was a bit surprised by his answer. He picked his sword up, and examined it like it was something new.

"What are you doing?"

"Reading the future." I scoffed. Only Katoptris could tell the future.

"What? You don't believe me?"

"No." He gestured me forward. I slowly moved towards him.

I could tell he was readying an attack. Just as I got close to him, he tried to hit me. I dodged, easily.

"You're bad at preparing attacks." I said. "I could tell it was a set-up from a mile away."

"That wasn't a set-up. This is." Suddenly his sword came at me. He willed it to move, so it wouldn't touch me. I backed up, right into a wall.

His sword pinned my arm to the wall. It was inches away from my bite. I tried to pull it out. In doing so, my arm hit the blade.

I cried out in pain. Raiden came running up to me. He pulled his sword out, and it turned back into yet another ring that he had on his finger. How many weapons did he have?

"Are you okay?" I nodded, not trusting my voice. I pulled my sleeve down to look at my shoulder. It was bleeding. Raiden looked horrified.

"I'm so sorry." He said. I took a couple breaths and leaned on the wall.

"It's okay." I finally said. "You didn't mean for it to be that close. Besides, I was the one who cut myself, trying to get your sword away." I touched my shoulder and winced.

"Let's go get that cleaned up." He said.

"No." I stood up and walked over to the water. I put my arm in, willing the water to heal me.

It did. Some black liquid came out of it. I would still be sore, but my scar was gone. I did the same with my leg.

All my pain subsided. I laid down and closed my eyes. I was healed. Thank goodness.

"Woah." Raiden said. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know. I just willed the water to heal my cut, and it did."

"You're a poison controller."

"A what?"

"You can control poison. Only a couple of Poseidon's kids ever get that ability, yet you and Percy both do. That is awesome." I opened my eyes.

"Let's go eat lunch." I said. "Healing yourself takes a lot out of you." We made our way to the pavilion.

Today, Chiron was allowing anyone who wanted to, to sit on the grass.

I sat by my friends.

"So Percy. What's this I hear about you being a poison controller?" I asked. He looked down.

"I don't like to use it or talk about it." Annabeth rubbed his back. I gave him a confused look.

"Well either way. Raiden thinks I'm one too. I healed myself when my shoulder started bleeding. Some black stuff came out of my bite, and now it feels fine."

"Cool." Leo said. "I want to see."

"Someone would have to be poisoned for me to show you, Leo. And do go get poisoned just so I'll show you. If you do, I deliberately won't." Leo's face fell.

"Fine." He said. "Take all my fun away."

Just as I was about to say something, I saw a figure exit the Big House and come straight toward us.

 **Ooooh, who could be coming from the Big House. I hope you liked the chapter.**

 **Peace out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sup people. I hope you're enjoying my story. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own the plot and a couple of characters. The rest belong to Rick Riordan.**

Everybody's eyes turned to the figure. It walked up to us.

Green smoke was billowing from its mouth.

 _Five of the Seven and two others will journey,_

 _They will meet up with a friend,_

 _And find Eternal's gate._

 _Unless they want to end up in death's ferny,_

 _It'll be a risk,_

 _None will wait,_

 _One will make a sacrifice,_

 _A secret will be revealed,_

 _Another will unveil their plans._

Then the figure fell. Two campers took it away, on Chiron's orders.

"Looks like we have a quest. Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, and Leo are the five. Raiden and Allison, you are the other two going on the quest. I suggest you go pack your things."

Percy and I walked back to our cabin. I hadn't even slept in it yet. And I wouldn't get to.

We packed in silence.

"Are you ready for your first quest?" Percy asked me.

"If it's anything like yours, I'd rather not. By the way. How did we not get attacked by monsters on our camping trip? There were four children of the Big Three."

"Leo made a device that keeps monsters 1,000 feet away from us. In other words, they couldn't smell us." He said that last part like I was three.

"I know what you're saying. You didn't have to rephrase it like I'm stupid." He looked at the ground.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's okay. How's your leg doing?"

"It still hurts sometimes."

"I know you don't like using your poison powers, so why don't you let me heal you?"

Percy contemplated this. Then he took a deep breath.

"No, I need to do it. But could you come with me?"

"Yeah, of course." We picked our bags up and walked to the beach. We set our stuff down and walked into the water.

We walked a good ten feet out, into the shallows, and sat down. It came up to our chest.

Percy pulled his pant leg up. He put his hand on his leg.

After a few seconds, the black liquid came out of his leg, and dissolved.

"Percy?" I asked after a few seconds of just sitting there. He looked at me, his eyes glowing green. Water came up around us.

"Percy." I said again scared this time. He didn't stop. This must be why he asked me to come.

I could hear Annabeth yelling from the shore.

"Percy, it's okay. You're okay. I'm here." I put my hand on his arm. He looked at it. Then all the water crashed down on top of us.

Percy looked horrified. I pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay. Everyone's okay."

"I know." He whispered. "But what if someone had gotten hurt?"

"Percy, no one did. You're okay."

"No I'm not. Last time I almost killed someone. If it hadn't been for Annabeth, I would've had to live with that forever. Thank you."

We got up and walked back to shore.

Annabeth ran up to Percy and hugged him. I walked over to Raiden.

"What just happened?" He asked.

"Percy used his Poison Control to heal his leg. Let's just say, he got over excited." I said.

Percy walked over to us. He hugged me again.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. We better get going." We left and walked to the pavilion, where Chiron was waiting.

"I assume you're all ready?" We nodded. He lifted up a bag. "Here are some medical supplies." He handed it to Annabeth. Wise choice. "I'll let you get going."

"See ya, Chiron." Leo said.

"Bye." He replied.

We walked up the half-blood hill, to the vans waiting at the top.

"Leo? You have your device?" Annabeth asked.

"Duh." He said, taking it out.

"Okay. Lets' go." We got into a van and drove to the Empire State building. That's what we decided 'Eternal's gate' was.

After a while we got bored. Having half an hour left.

"Annabeth, I have to go to the bathroom." Percy complained.

"Fine." She said, pulling over. "Go." He left. When he came back, someone was with him.

Percy and Nico got into the van.

"What's with the new recruit?" Jason asked.

"The prophecy said that we would meet a friend along the way. I saw Nico, and invited him. It doesn't matter if we have one more person." Percy said, and left it at that.

"Okay, whatever. Let's keep going. We have about half an hour. I'm sure you can find something to do."

After another five minutes, Piper looked over at me and Raiden. She got this curious twinkle in her eyes, which I thought was bad.

"Hey. Since when?" She asked pointing at us. We acted like we didn't hear her. Then she laced Charmspeak into her words. "Do you two like each other?"

I didn't answer. I don't know how I was immune, gut I wasn't.

Everyone looked at us. Slowly, Raiden nodded his head. Then he looked down and blushed.

I held back a response and a blush. "Why don't you mind your own business and stop trying to get people to talk to you using your Charmspeak?" Leo and Nico ooohed at us. Percy added in a 'roasted.'

I was sitting by the window, thank goodness, so I turned away from them. I looked at our surrounding. The people, places, scenery.

I got my sketchpad out, and started drawing buildings. When I was done with that, I drew a picture of Piper. I made her head tilt sideways and a lot of words come out of her mouth. I was only a little bit mad at her now.

I thought of how I kissed Raiden.

I looked at him. He was sitting there, silent, lonely. I took his hand in mine, and looked away. I could feel him looking at me, but I didn't want him to see me blush crimson red.

 **Well there's my chapter for you. Someone complained about me saying 'Peace Out' at the end of my chapters. I'll stop if you tell me to, but if I get an overall vote of 'yes' I'll keep it.**

 **Bye, I guess.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sup people. Sorry this chapter's a little late. I got caught up in my personal life. Here's the new chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own the plot and a couple of characters. The rest belong to Rick Riordan.**

We were here. This was it. I might actually get to meet my dad. We got out and went inside.

We walked up to the person at the front desk.

"Hi." Annabeth said.

"Just go up already. I don't have time to spend talking to you." Annabeth harrumphed and we left.

We got in and music started playing. Who suggested they do that. Apollo, I'm guessing.

A 'ding' surged me out of my thoughts.

We were actually here. I might hyperventilate.

I managed to calm myself down by the time we reached the front doors.

Percy marched in, followed by Annabeth, then the rest of us. Raiden and I were holding up the rear.

The throne room was magnificent. All the thrones had something to do with the gods own unique powers.

Speaking of the gods, they were all huddled together, discussing something.

Annabeth cleared her throat. They stopped talking and looked at us. Well mainly me and Raiden.

Wow. This is how it feels to be new. Everyone stares at you.

I was starting to get a bit uncomfortable, when Annabeth explained why we were here.

"Um…." Athena said. For the goddess of wisdom, she didn't have a large vocabulary. "Well we were planning on you being here tomorrow…But seeing as you're here now….Well this isn't Eternal's gate for starters."

Annabeth held her hand up. "Wait. Did it mean Eternal, the being?" Athena nodded. "Well that just got a whole lot harder." Annabeth murmured.

"We have faith in you." Aphrodite said. Great. This is the person that made poor Raiden share his secret. Wait. The prophecy said someone will tell a secret.

"Guys." I said turning to my fellow demigods. "A secret has already been revealed. Do you think that counts?" Percy pondered that idea.

"It could. But prophecies can be hard to understand, so I wouldn't count on it." Raiden was now staring intently at the floor.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"It's okay." He said in an undertone. Then "Is Eternal a god?"

"Well like Annabeth asked if he was a being, she was absolutely right. He's a being. Just a being. Like Gaea." Athena said. Then, when she saw the others looks of hate. "He's not evil. Just not good."

"Well that makes perfect sense." Leo said sarcastically.

"Well, Leo, you could say Festus isn't good, because he used to live in the forest with all the other monsters. You can also say he's good, because he helped us, and is loyal." Leo looked offended. Hephaestus looked a little hurt. "It's just an example." She added.

"Well you better be off." Zeus said tiredly. Typical.

"I want to talk to my children first." Poseidon said, as he rushed me and Percy into a separate room.

"Hello." He said, smiling at us. "So I finally get to see you two together."

"Yeah, why? We're just half siblings. You weren't that excited when I met Tyson." I saw a glint in his eye.

Poseidon had a silent conversation with me.

'Is he always like this?' I asked.

'Yes. You should get used to it. After all, you did a long time ago.'

Realization dawned on me.

That's when I broke into tears.

Percy looked at us. "What just happened? Everything okay?" He asked.

"Yes. Everything's fine." I gave Percy a hug. He comforted me. "She just feels under the blue today. She also has something to tell you when the time is right. You must leave now." I pulled myself together.

Poseidon ushered us out of the room.

"Are you going to explain what happened in there?"

"Not just yet. Like dad said, when the time is right."

We went back down the elevator.

When we got back down, we piled into the van.

I still hadn't associated with Piper, or anyone else for that matter.

"Well from what I know, Eternal lives in Montreal. That's about six hours. Everyone get comfortable."

Can you guess what I did for four hours? Sleep on Raiden.

 _Janus, the god of pathways and doors was standing in front of me._

 _"Hello Allison. We have two paths for you. You get to see one. Only one. So choose wisely." What?_

 _"Um…The left door."_

 _"As you wish." It opened up and revealed us at the border to Montreal._

 _Percy and Raiden had their swords out, and looked ready to fight. Then I was back at the doorways._

 _"Well, we decided to let you see the other path anyway."_

 _I walked up to the other door to see, myself. I was staring at myself. Then the point of view changed._

 _I was looking through someone else's eyes._

 _They were looking at me. I was crying. Raiden was standing by me, doing nothing. Just watching me cry._

 _Then there was a flash of light._

 _Someone, a god I'm guessing, was in the room with Percy at his feet, dying. I had to get to him, heal him._

 _Then I was back with Janus._

 _"Soon you will have to pick."_

With that, my dream ended.

I woke up, a bit scared and startled. Piper was looking at me with those teasing eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing." Okay don't know what that's about. Then I lifted my head and looked into Raiden's eyes. Oh, Piper was making a big deal out of this. Got it.

We looked at each other for a few seconds. Then we started kissing, silently. We pulled away. Making sure Piper hadn't seen.

"I saw that." Percy said, looking at us through the mirror.

"Saw what?" I asked innocently.

Percy decided to let it go.

"Two more hours." Annabeth called.

Everyone slowly fell asleep, except Annabeth, Percy, me, and Raiden.

I leaned into him. He put his arms around me, protectively.

"I love you." I whispered. I was surprised by my own statement.

"I love you too." He said.

 **End of chapter. Hope you liked it. Don't mind my sappiness.**

 **Peace out. (I missed saying that.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sup people. Here's the new chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own the plot and a couple of characters. The rest belong to Rick Riordan.**

Two hours later, we were in Montreal.

It was beautiful. And it was ginormous.

"We should go check out the museum." Annabeth stated.

"I have an idea. How about you two go look at boring stuff, while we all go check out the Botanical Gardens?" I said.

Percy shrugged. "Sure."

"We'll go to the museum with you guys." Jason offered.

"Okay. Piper, you're escorting Jason, I assume." Annabeth said.

"Duh" Piper stated.

We went our separate ways.

"Let's go. C'mon." I said, pulling everyone along with me.

Leo climbed up a statue of a hand. Nico went and sat in the shadows of a tree.

Raiden and I went over to The Hand and sat down.

I put my feet in the water. Life was good.

Suddenly I felt a pulling sensation in my gut. I ignored it. Worst idea ever.

After a while, it started to get worse.

"Are you okay?" Raiden asked, noticing me acting weird.

"Yeah, fine." I replied.

I looked up, and kissed him. I couldn't help it.

When the next wave of hurt hit me, I flinched.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not totally sure." That was a total lie. I knew exactly what was going on. "It's okay, though, I'm fine." Totally wasn't fine.

The next second, I was on the ground, breathing hard.

Nico ran up to us. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Leo jumped down form The Hand and strode over to us.

"Allison? Is everything alright?" Leo looked concerned now.

"Yep. I just need to get to Percy. Don't ask questions yet. Nico. Shadow Travel me to him, will ya?" I asked through gritted teeth.

Hesitantly, he put a hand on my shoulder and we left.

I gasped for air. Nothing was hurting anymore.

Then I saw Annabeth hovering over my unmoving brother.

 _Annabeth's POV_

We were just minding our own business, when Percy said his stomach was hurting.

I told him to get over it.

"But it's not the same. It's like there's a rope attached to it, trying to pull me somewhere." Well that's unusual. I just decided to ignore him.

Jason and Piper were 'visiting' the gift shop. Yeah right. They probably got bored. Typical.

No one else was in the museum which I thought was weird. Maybe there are monsters around. I put my high alert on, and went to check something out.

It was a picture of a girl having a picnic with a guy. That's unusual for a museum.

I heard something fall behind me, and looked to see what it was.

My heart stopped. Percy was laying on the ground. Not moving. Barely breathing.

A second later, Nico and Allison, Shadow Traveled into the room.

Percy gasped and started breathing normally.

I heard Allison sigh with relief.

She crawled over to Percy, and helped him up.

"What- just- happened?" He asked through gasps of breath.

"Yeah I want to know that too." Nico responded.

 _Back to Allison's POV_

This was it. I had to tell them.

"Well. You know how I and dad had a conversation?" Percy nodded. "Well he told me something that…..well….It's really hard to explain."

"We have time." Annabeth said.

"Go on." Percy replied. I turned to Nico.

"Do you mind going and getting Raiden and Leo?" Nico nodded and left.

"Well. So. Well. How to put this into words. You're my brother." I said.

"Well no kidding we have the same dad." Percy said. He really is clueless.

"You live with this?" I asked Annabeth.

"Yep. Every day. Now you do too." I nodded my head.

"Well I used to, too. Percy we have the same mom. I didn't live with you because it would be way too dangerous to have two Poseidon kids in the same house, without them knowing." I said this mostly in one breath.

"WHAT?!" Nico practically screamed. I was startled, I hadn't noticed them come back. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"Because Poseidon said I could, when I was ready, I haven't been ready." I looked at Percy. He looked shaken. "And" I added "we can't be apart for long unless you want well, that to happen again."

"What's going on guys?" Jason asked, entering the room.

"Uh…bvs….um." Percy, intelligently answered.

"What? That didn't make any sense, and now I'm just confused." Piper said.

"Join the party." Leo added.

"Well Percy's my twin brother." The world stopped. I had finally admitted it.

"Well, maybe we should get going now." I see Percy contained his composure. "Ha-ha, funny. Now let's go."

"Percy. What are you talking about? Nobody said anything." Annabeth said, looking worriedly at him.

"No. Allison just said that I had gained my composure."

"No I didn't. I just thought it. I wonder." Percy was looking at me the same way I was at him.

I started yelling at him through my thoughts. He had the same idea. We telepathically yelled at each other.

"Woah." I said. "You can be loud when you want to be."

"Oh I know."

"Well, anyway. We should get going." Piper said.

"Wait." Annabeth said. "I think I know where were going. C'mon."

We followed her to the front of the room.

She pointed at a picture with two people having a picnic.

"This is unusual for a museum." She said.

I walked up to it and put my hand on it. Nothing.

I examined the side of the frame. I ran my hand down the side. Bingo. I pressed the button that was there.

I walked into the gaping hole. Suddenly, without warning, it closed behind me.

"Where did Allison go?" Leo asked.

"Gimme a sec." Percy said.

'Allison. Where did you go?'

'I pressed the button on the side of the picture frame.' Then I heard a noise behind me.

"Well. What do we have here? A pretty girl that just waltz's into my home. If I didn't know better, I would kill you know, but I want to see how this plays out." Someone walked up behind me and put their hand over my mouth.

'Percy someone is in here. Be careful.'

'What? Are you okay?'

'I'm fine. Just be safe.'

After a minute, the door swung open. I saw seven figures walk in. The door closed.

The person holding me, put a knife to my throat.

Leo lit his hand. Light blazed through the room. Everyone saw me and gasped.

"Let her go." Raiden said, with a murderous look in his eye.

"No, I think I'm in need of a new maid." He said. Creepy.

"I don't think so." Percy said. He already had Riptide out.

"Do you think I have this knife poised at your sister's throat for no reason? That would be pointless." I felt him shift positions. He lifted his leg slightly, and slammed it on the ground.

The seven were now in a cage of some sort.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." He walked off, dragging me behind him, until they were out of sight.

"Excuse me, but if my brother and I are apart for too long, we could die." He sighed exasperatedly.

"Tom." He yelled. A guy entered the room. "Go get that Poseidon boy from the cage. Oh, and get that Son of Zeus. We're going to have some fun here."

 **Hope you liked that chapter.**

 **Peace out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sup people. Here's the new chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own the plot and a couple of characters. The rest belong to Rick Riordan.**

After about, oh, twenty minutes or so, Tom came back. Except this time, he had an unconscious Raiden and Percy hung over his shoulders.

In one quick movement, he, whoever he is, had my arms behind my back, and a knife pointing into the small of my back.

"Walk." He said, venomously. I started walking.

After another twenty minutes of walking, we ended up in a room.

It was filled with paintings. I looked at them and did a double take.

These are the paintings from the museum.

"You're watching the people at the museum?"

"Shut up and keep walking." Ted walked up to another cage and dumped the boys into it.

We walked twenty more steps and stopped. We were standing next to another cage. This one had a bed in it.

"Well, until I decide when, you are staying here." Then he threw me into the cage.

I landed on the floor. Hard. Boy did that hurt. I restrained from yelping, though.

"See ya." Then he left.

I waited about thirty minutes, checking my watch multiple times, until Percy and Raiden started to stir.

"Percy. Raiden. Wake up." I practically yelled. Percy was immediately alert.

"What? What's going on?" Then his face fell. "Oh. We were fighting that guy. Then I blacked out." He smacked his head. "What is wrong with me?"

"Wha…?" Was all Raiden said.

'Did he hit his head?' I asked not wanting to say it out loud.

'No. He's just disoriented. Hasn't had as much training.'

"Raiden. Are you okay?" I asked. He looked up. His face contorted into a scowl.

"No. I'm not okay. This big guy comes and knocks us unconscious, just for me to wake up in a cell. So no. I wouldn't count that as okay." He responded.

"Well." Percy said. Then his face turned serious. "How are we going to get out?" I thought for a moment. Then I tried to pull water towards me. Let's just say, there was no water in the vicinity. So much for that plan.

"Well. There's no water." Percy said. I chuckled.

"Great minds think alike." I said "Do you think Nico has tried to Shadow Travel, yet?"

"Maybe. They might be too busy talking for him to put in that he's there." We looked at each other and burst out laughing. The thing was, I could see that image perfectly.

"What are you two laughing about?" Raiden grumbled.

Well-." I started to say, but was cut off by the door opening.

That guy walked in again, swinging his dagger, intimidatingly. Well it didn't work. I wasn't scared of him.

"Jerry. Zeus' child please." We couldn't help it, me and Percy burst out laughing, again.

"What? What's so funny?" The guy asked.

"You have guards named Tom and Jerry?" He nodded then mad an o shape with his mouth. Annoyed as he was, he hurried the guard along.

Jerry opened the cell, and Percy sprang into action. The guard threw him against the cage. My back started to hurt. Then he grabbed Raiden, and got the heck out of there.

'Percy? Percy, are you okay?'

'Yeah.' He responded.

'I think we share the same response to stimuli.'

'Okay. I don't get it.'

'It means, Idiot, that if you get hurt, I can feel it, but on a smaller level. And same for you."

Realization dawned on his face. We turned back to what was happening.

Raiden was in a heated conversation with Guy. That's what I decided to call him.

I was surprised. Who has a two-sided conversation with your captor? When they noticed us, they stopped talking. Percy and I gave each other side-long glances. Okay, then.

"Now. I am Eternal." Eternal said.

"You're Eternal?" He sighed, disgusted, examining his fingernails.

"Well, Tom, Jerry. Escort this teenager to my private quarters. It's time for a chat." He said smiling evilly. My heart stopped. What if they hurt Raiden?

As they were leaving, Eternal snapped his fingers, and a gate appeared in between mine and Percy's cells. It opened, and he ran in.

"Are you okay? Did he do anything to you?"

"No. The only way he hurt me was by hurting you. So, what do we do now?"

Percy got a faraway look in his eyes. Then he snapped back into reality.

"I don't know. Look, I already failed you." He slid down onto the ground. I slid down next to him.

"You could never fail me." Then, we kissed. Ew gross. Did you actually think we kissed? We're brother and sister.

I did, however, give him a big hug.

We didn't really have anything to do. We thought of ways to get out, but none of them worked.

One idea included Percy running into the door. I'm gonna tell you now, it hurts.

After we tried everything, we just laid on the bed and talked. Percy told me about his quests. In turn, I told him about my life. By now, I was really worried about Raiden.

Ten minutes later, Eternal brought Raiden in. He had a lot of cuts on his arms. Eternal came over to us, and threw Raiden into the cage.

I waited until the room was empty, then ran up to him.

"Raiden. Are you okay? How bad does it hurt?" I asked. He sat up.

"I'm fine." He responded. When I heard that, I threw my arms around him.

He winced a little bit, but hugged me back.

"What did he do to you?" Percy asked.

"He interrogated me. When I didn't talk, he tried to intimidate me with his knife." I probably had an angry face on because Raiden chuckled.

"How could he do that to another person? That's just rude." I stated.

"We should get some sleep." Percy said.

I suggested we could sleep on the bed the short way, to have enough room. Let's just say, I was a bit squished with Percy and Raiden right beside me.

I decided to sleep on the floor. The boys were already sleeping, so I was really quiet.

I laid down and fell asleep.

 _Janus was standing in front of me._

 _"It's coming soon. Are you ready?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Too bad. Choose or we will."_

 _"I'm not choosing between them."_

 _"Suit yourself. You might not like what we pick though."_

 _"I don't want either to happen."_

 _"Fair point. Here's a preview."_

 _Suddenly I was in a bird's eye view of the room that we were in. Eternal was taking Percy with him. I protested, but Raiden held me back so I wouldn't hurt myself._

 _Once Percy was gone, I fell into Raiden's arms and cried into his shoulder. Then, I felt pain in my back. Someone was hurting Percy._

 **Hope you liked the chapter. The plot is unravelling. Slowly, but it is.**

 **Peace out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sup people. Here's the new chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Allison, Raiden, Eternal, Tom, and Jerry. The rest belong to Rick Riordan.**

I was practically thrown out of my dream. I literally was rolling when I woke up. I stopped myself, and got up.

I saw Percy and Raiden on the bed hugging each other. I went over to them, and pulled them apart. The last thing I needed was two embarrassed boys. I laid down in between them.

Immediately, they wrapped their arms around me.

So much for getting up. After a couple minutes of laying uncomfortably, I decided I was done.

"Wake up." I said, straight into their ears.

"Ahh." They both yelped. I was now untangled.

"Thank you." Then I went and sat in the far corner of the cage. This was absolutely boring. The boys walked up to me and sat down.

My thoughts were interrupted when Eternal and his goons walked in. We were all on our feet now.

Tom walked in and took Percy by the collar. Oh-no, I thought. My dream was coming true. I tried to prevent it by not protesting. But when they left, I cried into Raiden's shoulder.

"It's okay." He said, rubbing my back. It wasn't. "They won't kill him because they would be killing you too." I arched my back in pain. They were hurting Percy.

"What's wrong?" Raiden asked, worriedly. I started to cry harder.

"There-hurting-him." I said, between sobs.

Mainly we sat there for about ten minutes. Me, feeling pain ever minute. In a different place every time.

I tried to prepare myself every time, but it cut deeper and deeper.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity (Get it?), they walked back in, dragging Percy who was laying half-conscious on the ground.

After depositing Percy in the cell, I immediately ran to him, Eternal looked at me.

"I think it's time." He said, smiling devilishly. I glared at him. "And you're going to be a handful aren't you?"

"Yes. I find it rather rude to be held against my will."

"I think we can persuade you into doing it." He held up a switch. When he flipped it, a wall was pushed away, revealing the rest of our friends, except Nico.

"What did you do to Nico?" I asked, murderously.

"Oh, nothing. I just put him in a completely dark room. He can't Shadow Travel away now."

"You can't persuade her using us. She'll never help you." Leo said. At this point, Annabeth was looking from Percy to Eternal. With first a look of horrified, to a look of pure anger.

"Oh, yes I can. How about some…sharks?" The look on his face would have made even Hades scared.

"No." I said. "You are absolutely NOT hurting my friends for my sake." They started to protest, but I held my hand up to stop them. "No. You're not risking your lives for me."

"You sound just like Percy." Annabeth muttered. Maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

"Take me. I'll go willingly, unless you hurt them. Then, you'll be sorry you ever even saw me." I took on a rather serious tone and look.

"Ok. That'll work." He opened the cage. "Step forward please." I walked out.

"Run." Everyone was yelling at me.

"I'm not leaving without you." I said, ending the conversation.

"You are really annoying." Eternal said. Then he flipped his switch, and the other demigods disappeared behind the wall of stone. "Now. Shall we?" He asked, holding his arm, out.

I slapped it away, and walked out of the room, Eternal close behind.

"You'll sleep in that room every night. Otherwise you do what I say. Clear?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Crystal." I replied coldly.

"Okay. You'll start by cleaning my room. Then you'll scrub the floor. After that, you'll have dinner with me, watch a movie, then go to bed." This guy really creeped me out.

We walked into his room. I thought it would be filthy, but it was almost spotless. It took me five minutes to pick up and straighten things out. After that, I started on the floor.

It took me around an hour to do that because his room was so big. Meanwhile, Eternal was either watching me, or reading.

When I was done, he looked impresses.

"Hmm." He said, checking his watch. "An hour and five minutes. Best I've ever seen. Usually they fight for an hour, do it in two hours and then refuse dinner."

"Well." I said. "I can't pass up free food. I'm starving." He chuckled.

"You're pretty cool. Unlike other girls." Um, okay then. Then it hit me. Eternal was a teenager. I would say he was about my age.

"C'mon." He said, helping me up. "Let's go eat dinner."

I have to say, dinner was delicious. We had Eternal's homemade pizza. It kind of surprised that he cooked.

After we ate dinner, we watched a really weird movie. I don't remember the name, but it had a girl, a guy, a lot of animals, and a maze. **(Can you guess what it is?)**

Despite me being a maid, and being held prisoner, I was having fun. I actually enjoyed the movie.

"Well." Eternal said. "I guess you should get to bed. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess I do." He walked me back, telling me jobs I would do the next day. I wasn't really paying attention though.

When we got there, he kissed my hand and led me inside. He opened the cage door, and I strode in.

"Goodbye. Get a goodnight's rest for tomorrow." He said, then left.

Percy and Raiden walked up to me.

"Did he do anything to you?" Raiden asked.

"I already told you." Percy said "I would've felt it if he had of."

"I'm perfectly fine." I responded, laughing a little. "We should get some sleep."

"Sounds good." Percy said. His cuts were all scabbed over. It hurt to look at them.

"I'll sleep on the floor." I said.

"No. You and Raiden can have the bed. I'll sleep on the ground." Percy said.

"Okay." I said. Percy laid down. Raiden and I got in bed, and settled down for the night.

"Goodnight." I said.

"Goodnight." The boys said in unison.

Saddening to say, I did not have a dreamless sleep.

 **Hope you liked the chapter.**

 **Peace out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sup people. Here's my new chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Allison, Raiden, and Eternal. Otherwise they belong to Rick Riordan.**

 _Janus, again, was standing in front of me._

 _"Just because you change one little detail, doesn't change anything." He said._

 _"How was I supposed to know that?"_

 _"It isn't that hard to figure out. You already did. Get ready for some major surprises."_

 _"Can I see a preview?"_

 _"Sure." I could see Eternal and Raiden fighting and pulling me back and forth. Meanwhile, Percy had uncapped Riptide. He looked like he was about to kill someone._

 _"Well you've seen enough."_

 _"When will that happen?"_

 _"Can't tell you. I would be meddling. Anyway, have fun."_

Then I woke up. Raiden was holding me, looking into my eyes.

"Good morning." I said.

"Good morning" he replied. Then he kissed me. I kissed him back. I wasn't feeling it. He didn't give me that lightning feeling that I usually got. I pulled away, acting like nothing was wrong.

We got up and got ready for the new day. I walked into the bathroom that was attached to the cage.

I took a quick five minute shower and got dressed in clothes that I had packed. Yep a bunch of orange shirts and jeans.

I walked out of the bathroom, to Percy and Raiden sitting down, talking.

"What's up?" I asked.

"We were just discussing plans on getting out. So far we came up with nothing." Percy said. Just then the door opened. Eternal came in.

He walked over and opened the cage; I walked out.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded and we left.

I cleaned the kitchen, dining room, and T.V. room. The kitchen and dining room consisted of sweeping and mopping. I had to vacuum the T.V. room. By the time I was done, it was lunch time.

After lunch I made his bed and cleaned his bathroom. They were surprisingly clean.

When I was done with that, it was dinner time. We ate dinner and went to watch a movie. Although we weren't watching the movie much.

Eternal kept asking me questions like what my favorite color, food, movie, and music was. I actually didn't mind answering.

When the credits started rolling, we didn't notice. We were talking and laughing. I know I shouldn't have been, but whatever.

We looked into each other's eyes, and kissed. I'm not kidding this time.

When we pulled apart, I stared into his eyes, and kissed him again. He pulled apart this time.

"Jerry." Eternal hollered. He entered. "Tell the boys that Allison will not be joining them tonight. She's busy." As soon as Jerry left, we started kissing, and fell to a laying position on the couch.

"This is unexpected." I said next time I took a breath.

"Yeah. Let's not tell Raiden. He'll kill me." Although at this point I was confused about the Raiden thing, but I kissed him again.

Eventually we fell asleep in each other's arms.

I woke up. No dreams. No Janus. Nothing. Then I remembered what happened last night. I looked up, Eternal was still asleep. I sat there thinking of when we would finally get to go back home.

Mainly the rest of the week, the same thing happened. Up until Monday.

I woke up, in my own bed mind you.

I took a shower and got dressed. Eternal came in.

"It's time." Raiden said. What? I was confused.

"Um….Time for what?" I asked.

"This." Raiden said. He pulled a needle randomly out from under the bed.

I stepped back, right into Percy. He had Riptide out.

Raiden lunged at me, managing to stick it into me with a pinch.

"Raiden, what are you doing?" I asked, right before I fell onto the ground, unconscious.

 _I could see Percy clutching his head, I had probably hit mine. Raiden dragged me out of the cage._

 _Eternal looked like he wanted to punch him._

 _"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked._

 _"Yes." Raiden said irritably. "Here. Carry her."_

 _Eternal picked me up, very carefully._

 _We walked out of the room and walked into another one. It had a chair in the middle of it. The chair looked like it was from a mad scientist movie._

 _"Raiden. There's no going back from this." Eternal said._

 _"Don't call me Raiden. You know exactly who I am. I suggest you give me a little respect." Not-Raiden said._

 _"You might regret this, you know?" Eternal said._

 _"I will not." He snapped back. "Now let's just get on with this."_

 _Eternal set me in the chair, reluctantly._

 _Not-Raiden strapped me into the chair. He stepped back and examined me. Then he pressed a button. I started shaking uncontrollably._

 _My dream started to fade._

I woke up. Where was I? I opened my eyes and sat up.

I was on a bed, in a room I didn't recognize.

Someone walked into the room.

"Oh." They said, when they saw me. "You're up. You hit your head pretty hard. How are you feeling?"

"Um….Who are you? Where am I? Why can't I remember anything?"

"I'm Eternal and I am your boyfriend." He had piercing blue eyes and black hair. For some reason I wanted to associate him with the name Raiden. "You're at home, and to answer your last question, you were fixing a light in the ceiling, fell, hit your head and lost your memory."

I didn't believe him. He came and sat beside me.

"I love you." He said, then kissed me. Nothing happened. I expected sparks or something, but I got nothing. There should be something, I thought.

Someone interrupted us by clearing their throat. I broke away from Eternal and looked up. This guy made me embarrassed to be kissing Eternal. Plus he also looked like his name would be Eternal. It's like my world was flipped upside down.

"Eternal. What are we to do now?" He asked. He looked like he was trying to avoid my eye contact, but when it happened, neither of us looked away.

"Well, Orpheus, we are going in there right now. Shall we?" He asked me. I was reluctant, but I let him help me up.

We walked passed Orpheus. My cheeks felt hot. Stop it, I told myself. I'm dating Raiden. No Eternal. No. Now I'm just confused.

We walked into a different room that had people in it. The strange thing was, they were all in a cage.

"Allison." One of them practically yelled. He had dark hair and green eyes. He looked familiar. They all looked familiar. "Are you okay?"

"Um…." I said, unintelligently. He then turned to Eternal.

"Raiden, what did you do to her?" He growled.

"Raiden?" I said, wondering aloud.

"I'm not Raiden, I'm Eternal." That sent a collection of gasps through the group.

"What's going on?" I asked out of the side of my mouth. I thought no one heard me, but a blonde girl responded to me.

"What's going on is this guy brainwashed you. We're your friends. Percy, here, is even your twin brother." I feel like that should have shocked me, but it didn't.

"No I didn't. They are not your friends." He didn't admit Percy wasn't my brother. "And shouldn't you trust me? I am your boyfriend." Then he kissed me, which caused some grimaces.

Almost immediately, I pulled away. I turned to Orpheus.

"Is he telling me the truth?" I asked.

He seemed really surprised.

"Well." He said. Eternal shot him a murderous look. That's when I knew.

"I got it from here." I said, stepping in. I turned on Eternal. "You're lying."

"I'm not lying." He said, looking sincere. There was something in his eyes, though. "I love you." He walked up to me, held onto my arms, and was about to kiss me. Thankfully, Orpheus cut in and pushed Eternal back.

"Don't touch her." He said venomously. "Go open the cage. Now." He said, pulling his dagger out.

"Thank you." I said, as Eternal unlocked the gate.

When it was opened, everyone rushed out and surrounded me asking if I was okay.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Just one more problem." Orpheus said. "We need to get her memory back."

 **Hope you liked the chapter. Please give me feedback if you feel I need it.**

 **Peace out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sup people. Here's the new chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own some characters. Rick Riordan owns the rest.**

"First." Percy said. He grabbed Eternal and punched him in the stomach. "I'm over it."

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light. Two figures appeared. One looked like Orpheus and the other looked like Percy.

The one that looked like Percy, smiled at me.

"Hello, Allison." He said. A memory flashed into my brain. We were in a throne room. 12 people were sitting on thrones. No not people. Gods. Poseidon, and Apollo.

"Hi, dad." I said a little awkwardly.

"Anyway. Orpheus." Apollo said nodding in our direction. "Everyone. We will take Eternal away so you don't have to deal with him."

"I'm sorry." Poseidon said "But I can't intervene. You will have to do this on your own, although Orpheus knows how to. Good luck and goodbye." Then they left in a flash of light, which no-one was looking at because, well, obvious reasons.

"Okay." Leo said. "Wait. Where's Nico." Orpheus facepalmed.

"C'mon." He said.

We walked into a hallway with one door at the end.

"Nico." Piper said. "We're here to come and get you. Don't attack anyone."

Orpheus opened the door, and Nico came barreling out.

"Finally. Light." He said.

"For a child of Hades, it's weird that you are afraid of the dark." Annabeth said.

"I'm not afraid of the dark. I'm just afraid of not being able to Shadow Travel away. You should know that perfectly well by now." He grumbled.

"Okay, well that's unusual. Let's get going." Orpheus said. He led us to a room with a mad scientist chair. This is where it happened.

"Sit in the chair please." Orpheus said. I sat down.

"Um…..Do you mind not being in here? I'd rather you not be in here." They reluctantly left, except Percy.

"I'm not leaving." He said.

"Fine. Let's do this. I'm ready." A second later, I felt a little pain on my spine. Percy flinched a little. Then it stopped.

I stood up. Percy and Orpheus were looking at me, expectantly.

"Well?" They asked, simultaneously.

"Um, Percy. Give me a second." I walked up to Orpheus, grabbed him by the collar, and kissed him.

"I take that as you're okay." Piper said, as they walked in. I broke apart.

"Yup. I'm fine. Actually, more than fine. I'm great."

 **That's the end of this story. Remember to look for my other stories.**

 **Peace out.**


End file.
